nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers
Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers is a fighting game developed by Capcom and set to be release exclusively on the Nintendo Switch in 2017. It is the eighth official revision of the Street Fighter II sub-series (the fifth on a Nintendo system) and the twelfth main entry in the ''Street Fighter'' series on a Nintendo platform. It Is the first release under the Street Fighter II label in nine years since Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix. This version carries a lot of changes seen in the original Super Street Fighter II Turbo in the Arcade (such as the entire playable cast, the overall design of lifebars, the Super Combo system, etc), with addition of new content like new modes, two new characters, and a rebalanced gameplay with new mechanics. The story presumably would follow the premise seen in all the previous Street Fighter II games, although with addition of new playable fighters, is still to be confirmed the canonicity of the events and its tweaks and retcons. Gameplay Changes Most of the changes seen in gameplay of Super Street Fighter II Turbo are present in this version, but it plays in a unique speed and links for Combos are easier. The overall balance of the game is totally new, and is confirmed that Tech Grab (the ability to escape of a grab move of an opponent) is among of the changes in the engine. The game also supports touch-screen controls The game can be played the game with the original look with 16-bit graphics, or with redrawn HD sprites by UDON artists, like in Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix. Depending of the visuals choose, the game will be either full screen in a 16:9 ratio in HD mode, or with lateral stripes with a centralized gameplay in 4:3 ratio in Retro mode. Confirmed by the first trailer, there's a new mode called Buddy Battle, similar to the Dramatic Battle in Streeter Alpha 3, which two players can fight together against a single CPU opponent. Online play is still to be confirmed in this mode, but is confirmed for the traditional 1 vs. 1 fights. There is a motion-controlled minigame where the player plays as Ryu throwing Hadokens and other attacks on Shadaloo Soldiers in a series of waves. Two new characters were added in the roster, being them Evil Ryu from Street Fighter Alpha 2, and Violent Ken who was first playable in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. Both characters are shoto-clones and evil counterparts of the protagonists Ryu (possessed by the power of Satsui No Hado) and Ken (brainwashed by M. Bison, as seen in the Street Fighter II Animated Movie). Evil Ryu maintains most intact his moves from previous appearences (with a moveset similar to Akuma, including the signature Super Combo Shun Goku Satsu), but he also has a command-motion kick from the ''Alpha'' games. Violent Ken, plays more like Ken in his Super Turbo iteration, with the addition of a command-motion dash from his game of debut, with also a new Super Combo based on above mentioned title. For other characters, until now, is seen that Akuma have a Super Combo meter, not present in the original Super Turbo (but was in Revival and HD Remix), and the voices of the fighters in HD mode is from most modern games (like Street Fighter IV'' and V''), as well a new announcer is heard. New remixes for the characters theme is heard during gameplay in HD mode too. Roster All the characters present in the previous revisions are playable (except '''Shin Akuma'), plus two more, totaling 19 fighters: *'Evil Ryu' - from Japan *Ryu - from Japan *E. Honda - from Japan *Blanka - from Brazil *Guile - from the United States *T. Hawk - from Mexico *Fei Long - from Hong Kong (China) *Balrog (called M. Bison in Japan) - from the United States *Sagat - from Thailand *Akuma (called Gouki in Japan) - faced in Thailand *'Violent Ken' - from the United States *Ken - from the United States *Chun-Li - from China *Zangief - from Soviet Union *Dhalsim - from India *Cammy - from England *Dee Jay - from Jamaica *Vega (called Balrog in Japan) - from Spain *M. Bison (called Vega in Japan) - faced in Thailand Development Reception Gallery 13 sf2-art02.jpg|Promotional Art. Trivia *This is the first Capcom developed game that Violent Ken appears in any form. Since his first appearance was in a animated movie, and the only time he was playable (in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos) was a game developed by SNK. See also *''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' *''Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting'' *''Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers'' *''Street Fighter II'' *''Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival'' *''Street Fighter II': Special Champion Edition'' *''Street Fighter II: Champion Edition'' es:Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Street Fighter games Category:2017 video games Category:Fighting games Category:Capcom games Category:Games published by Capcom Category:Stubs